


Set Of Mind

by triggermoreliketiger



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series), Thomas Sanders
Genre: M/M, happy birthday Mercy, it's wonderful story, read State of Mind first, this story can be read seperately but I recommend reading State of Mind first
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-12
Updated: 2018-11-12
Packaged: 2019-08-22 18:41:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16603451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/triggermoreliketiger/pseuds/triggermoreliketiger
Summary: Basically the set of State of Mind!





	Set Of Mind

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Mercy_Rhyne](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mercy_Rhyne/gifts).
  * Inspired by [State of Mind](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12713628) by [Mercy_Rhyne](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mercy_Rhyne/pseuds/Mercy_Rhyne). 



> Happy birthday Mercy!

“And… cut! We’re done, boys” announced the director, flashing her tired but bright smile, “Good job! You’re free for today and see you tomorrow! Jimmy, you can turn off the lights!” 

The lights above the main stage turned off almost instantly, leaving the small resting area the only source of light. The clock was showing that it’s almost midnight and the members of the crew were rushing out of the room faster than the speed of light. Meanwhile both main stars - Virgil Carsey and Roman Rufete walked down the stage. Truth to be told Virgil was more of the “rolling-off the stage” type, while Roman was still trying to keep up his confident posture. Virgil gracefully stumbled over his feet while Roman with the last ounce of energy jumped off the final stair.

They were a surprising duo these two. It was quite funny how their personalities matched the personalities of the characters they played in the show. The show that was one of the biggest hits. Its title was  _ State Of Mind _ . 

Truth to be told, both Roman and Virgil got their roles in the split of a second. The director - Mercy - was so in awe that she changed the names of the main characters into actual actors’ names. Till the present day Virgil was a little concerned about this (“Who the hell is this woman and how many times a day does she change her mind?” he growled more than once during first week of filming).

The only, actual difference was that in reality Virgil was a little bit more rude than his alter-ego, while Roman was (quite surprisingly) quite of a blushing type. 

“Well, fuck that last bit was shit to play…” sighed Virgil, falling down on his usual chair. The door closed behind the last member of the crew making Roman and Virgil completely alone in the room. It was nothing unusual. As top-stars they didn’t really demand much from the director, except getting a little bit of time alone after the recording. 

“Don’t make me laugh, Virgil. At least you didn’t have to serenade me your love…” huffed out Roman. He looked tired but happy nonetheless. It was no secret that he loved his job.

“Oh shut up, would you? It was embarrassing just listening this…” laughed Virgil. His eyes were shimmering in the darkness. Tired Roman was quite a look as weird as it sounded. There was simply something magical in the satisfied stars in his eyes and heavy with emotions eyelids. Sometimes, though he wouldn’t admit, Virgil wondered how Roman looked when he woke up…

Roman closed his eyes, defenceless against his own body, and absently started unbuttoning his jacket, revealing expensive shirt that his character - Roman Lufe - wore more than often. The warm light of the lava-lamp was throwing a warm shades of pink and gold. Virgil liked this lamp a lot but, he thought, that he liked Roman better.

“What do you think State will do anyway?” asked Roman with his eyes still closed. He often asked Virgil what he thought about the show. As if he was director, not Mercy.

“No idea, they never tell us too much before filming…” mumbled Virgil, tearing his gaze away from Roman in case he opened his eyes and caught his colleague’s staring. 

“It’s a tad frustrating, isn't it?” groaned Roman but Virgil knew that it’s just a pose. In fact Roman loved how the show kept surprising him. Quite on the contrary to Virgil who would rather know when their characters were going to make-out again.

“A little bit… Yeah…” Agreed Virgil absently. The silence fell between them but it wasn’t uncomfortable. They had been resting like that dozens of times before. 

Suddenly, a realization hit Virgil. He was so used to seeing Roman everyday that he had no idea what he was going to do when the show would come to an end. Falling for Roman Lufe, and later for Roman Rufete, was never a part of Virgil’s plan. He just wanted to make some easy money and the show seemed interesting. It wasn't that deep. But the more episodes he watched - the more he fancied Roman Lufe’s character, the more he admired his handsome face and beautiful eyes... At first he blamed it on the make-up but… The more he talked to Roman Rufete, the more he learnt about him, the more lame jokes he heard and the more he talked to him off-stage, the better Virgil understood that he in fact wasn’t much different from Roman’s fans. 

Yes, Roman was something exquisite. He was part of Virgil’s life that he never wanted to give up on. But Roman was a profesionalist. His name was known by every actor and actress in the business. Meanwhile Virgil was just Virgil. That guy from  _ State of Mind _ . (“Oh! You know the show in which Roman Rufete basically plays himself.”) Virgil knew that after the show would be done, he would slowly fade away. He would hide in his small house and live on the clouds of his beautiful memories.

Virgil growled quietly and Roman opened his eyes. 

“Something’s wrong, Virgil my love?” he joked. They often shared jokes like that off-stage, trying to paraphrase their characters, trying to be them in the real life. Virgil loved those jokes more than he was willing to admit, excuse him while he lives in his tiny wonderland.

Virgil only shrugged in response. “Just life being a bitch.”

Roman laughed, his wonderful, loud, somehow flamboyant laugh. Virgil would set it as his ringtone if he could. 

“And why is life so nasty according to you, hm?” Asked Roman, straightening up his back. Two button of his silk shirt were unbuttoned. That was just wonderful. Virgil shook his head. 

“I’m just thinking that when the show is over, my life will come back to normal and I don’t know if I wanna deal with all its shit again. You know. Normality.” Virgil blurted emotionally. Back in the days, when they weren’t that close with Roman, Virgil would be afraid to say something like that but now… there wasn’t a thing he couldn’t confess to Roman (maybe except of one…). If he was too afraid to do it off-stage, he would do it as an improvisation of one of the scenes the were currently shooting (that was a case when it came to one tiny confession…)

Roman sent Virgil a weird look.

“What do you mean? You’re basically an icon now! People love Virgil, I doubt that you could ever go back to  _ normal life _ after this show!”

Virgil chuckled bitterly. “How can you be so sure? Do you love Virgil?” he said quickly before he could rethink his words.

“Sure, I do! He’s my favourite!” exclaimed Roman, blushing furiously. He was a blushing type hence to which the make up staff always had a lot of work with Roman. Virgil always argued  (silently) with them about why they even bothered to hide this wonderful blush - it was so cute!

“You don’t mean it…” Virgil swallowed a big lump in his throat. Maybe he wanted to believe Roman but even if these words were true… Roman for sure meant Virgil Casey - the character, not boring and picky Virgil Carsey - the actor. 

“But I do!” Roman jumped off his seat and seconds later kneeled next to Virgil, grabbing his slim, pale hand. “Virgil is my absolute hero! He is so strong and confident about everything he does! He can defeat all and any obstacles! You don’t even know how much I admire that! Virgil is my absolute favourite!” he almost sang the last sentence, the blush on his face growing more and more red. 

Fluttered and confused about Roman’s passionate exclamation Virgil turned away his gaze and quickly took away his hand. It was still warm in the area where Roman’s and his skin touched.

“I didn’t- I mean, I’m not… Umm… just-just thanks, I guess…” he stuttered finally and barked out an awkward laughter. “Typical Virgil here, am I right?” he joked, forcing himself to glance at Roman. His brown eyes were filled with these loving sparks that he sometimes showed on the set of the show. How Virgil wished these sparks were real and meant for him, not his character.

“Typical Virgil here and now.” Agreed Roman softly. “But isn’t that just the best thing about you?” he asked quickly and got up from the ground. 

Roman’s fingers made their way through Virgil’s ruffled hair. How tender and caring they felt on Virgil’s head. It was like a touch of an angel. The heat was rushing through Virgil’s veins. 

“We should probably get home, Virgil.” whispered Roman, his hand lingering on Virgil’s head for a moment longer than it should. “Do you need a ride home?”

The other male only shook his head, unable to make a sound.  Right now, he was a silent actor of unseen scenes.

“As you wish, darling.” Nodded Roman. Virgil missed the hurt expression on his face. “See you tomorrow then.” He said and slowly walked out of the room. 

The lava-lamp was still throwing pink shade on Roman’s seat. It looked cold and empty without him. The pink wasn’t as warm as it used to be. It wasn’t as warm as the blush on Roman’s cheeks.

“Yeah, see you tomorrow.” echoed Virgil into the void. His mind was still adjusting the last parts of the conversation. The reality in his mind was mixing with the scripts and scenarios from the show. 

Virgil curled on his armchair. His head rested on the knees and he closed his eyes. 

“Hey, Roman?” he said weakly. “Which Virgil did you mean?” he asked. “Because you see… everything you said… I don’t know how to interpret… because of the state of my mind.”


End file.
